


【幻巧】平行世界

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: 「冰室先生大概想不到，我也是会做梦的。」
Relationships: Himuro Gentoku/Katsuragi Takumi
Kudos: 4





	【幻巧】平行世界

“冰室先生对于平行世界有什么想法？”

那个午后同往日并无两样，如果不是葛城巧问了这样一句话。

葛城埋首于研究时是鲜少开口的，仿佛任何一句多余的寒暄都会切断他与那些繁杂公式所构筑的世界间的连接。冰室幻德深晓这点，所以他也只是如往常一般静静站在葛城的身后，这让他看起来很像是亲力亲为参与系统研发的优秀领导者，然而只有他自己知道他的目光究竟停留在哪里——注视葛城本身这件事比看着屏幕里那些难懂的繁杂术式要有趣的多。

冰室幻德很喜欢葛城巧，这不是什么办公室恋情之类萌生于暗处见不得光的感情，而是本人都可以坦然提起的事实。这种喜欢更像是广义上的，囊括了赏识、憧憬、渴慕…此类种种。他对于葛城的青睐就像用他一贯的审美感去发掘一件艺术珍品一般，角度刁钻而又前卫。葛城天才般的头脑自不必说，对于科学的炙热之情和待人处事的凉薄之态在这个人身上达成了一种微妙的平衡，而当这种平衡被打破，就如那日葛城拦在他之前，冲动的情感冲破了一贯理性的躯壳，此刻的幻德甚至无暇去听取葛城诉求的声音——他在努力压制着心头悸动般的欣喜——眼前的这个天才在理智与感性的天秤失衡的那刻眼中涌动的光彩比什么都要美妙。

只这片刻的回味与神游，便让他错过了接应问题的最佳时机。反应过来时，葛城已经难得地停下了敲打键盘的双手。他转过头，直视幻德的眼睛，又把方才的问题重复了一遍。

“我说，冰室先生对于平行世界有什么想法？”

平行世界？

葛城曾经作为最上魁星的助手协力研究平行世界连接装置enigma的经历幻德也有所耳闻，但最终留下的除了一部薄薄的理论专著和附带的几页设计稿再无其他，在那之后最上魁星人间蒸发，而葛城巧也再未对任何人提起过这段过往。这个装置仅仅只是停留在设计阶段还是已经付诸成品，并没有人知道。

幻德一度觉得他很懂葛城巧，这个人的野心与欲望、疯狂与偏执都一清二楚地映在他的眼中，他们一起走在染血的荆棘长路，以异色姿态高歌着这个国家的未来，这世上也许再无法找到第二个人能与他这般并肩同行。

可是葛城又时常会有让他摸不着头脑的举动。比如毫无征兆忽然终止的危险扳机开发，比如在大街上偶遇时永远只会生疏地保持距离，又比如一周前特意申请了假期回家只为了吃一次母亲的厚蛋烧。

“你太纵容葛城巧了。”石动惣一曾经这样说过，抿着咖啡啧啧感叹。那个时候葛城刚刚把终止开发危险扳机的报告书提交上来，原因一栏寥寥几行语焉不详。幻德什么都没有问便盖章同意。

“因为我信任他。”冰室幻德回答地无比轻巧，葛城所做的一切永远都是为了铺平他们共同的道路，在这一点上他毫不怀疑。

而现在他提起平行世界又是为了什么呢？是与手头正在进行的骑士系统的开发有关？还是仅仅只是任性地想要聊一下这个话题？

不管怎样，既然葛城点名将这个问题抛给自己，那幻德自然要做出回应。他思考了一下葛城会感兴趣的领域，努力从看过的不多的几篇粗浅概述中搜检出一些可用信息，并试图斟酌成句。

“说到平行宇宙，那不得不先谈一下量子力学所阐述的不确定性……”

“噗嗤，”葛城少有的用一声轻笑打断了他的回答：“冰室先生，不勉强说这些也可以的。”

勉强？幻德有些语塞。虽然他早就意识到葛城对于他暴露出的在某些领域上的空白并非毫无察觉，只是既然葛城从不说穿，那他也便得以继续维持着这种信息交互并不对等的交流。但是今天的葛城有些奇怪。他看上去真的只是放下工作和幻德聊些什么。

葛城将座椅转到正对着幻德的方向抬起眼，幻德能感觉到他的目光穿透了自己、毫无焦点地落在了更远一些的地方，似乎是想从视线尽头的虚空中抓取些什么。然后他听到葛城缓缓开口。

“我做过一个梦。”

幻德一愣，他从未想过葛城会用这样的开场，葛城也注意到了他表情里的异样，却全然不打算做额外的解释，只是继续着自己的话题。

“我梦到了一个平行世界，之所以这么说是因为梦里的一切都和我们所处的世界无比相似。唯一的区别是，在那里没有天空之壁。”

“梦里的我因为另有要事并未能仔细游览那个世界，但是我在寻路的途中找到了东都物质学研究所的地址，虽然在梦里那栋建筑有着另外的名字，但是顺着门口的路走到尽头左拐的话，竟然也能看到那时我们常去的餐馆。就好像……就好像是十年前这个世界的延续。”

“梦醒后我便在想，如果说那是没有经历过天壁惨剧的另一条世界线的话，那么那个世界的我们会是什么样的姿态呢？”

没有天壁惨剧，没有十年前那个改变所有人命运的转折点，每个人的人生都能按照既定的轨迹运行下去，那样的世界会是怎样的呢？幻德从来没有想过，但这个问题确实引起了他的兴趣。

即使没有天壁惨剧，没有三都决裂，他或许仍然会受父亲的影响走上政治的道路，他的人生轨迹也许并不会有什么天翻地覆的改变。只是不会再有浮士德了，不会再有葛城欣然应约陪他一起踏入无间地狱，不会再有那一日葛城拦在他面前眼中涌动的光彩如同最炽热的火焰，不会再有——他倏然觉得胸口空空落落好像有什么重要的东西被贴着血肉一起剜去——不会再有那个最普通不过的午后，那个瘦削的年轻人坐在他面前，略带拘谨地对着翻阅履历书的他自我介绍道“我叫葛城巧。”。

这段想象带给他一种莫名的恐慌，这多少让他有些心烦意乱，幻德急切地抬起头，却正对上葛城投来的目光，这一次，视线的焦点终于落在他的身上，葛城毫无波澜的双眸仿佛是极好的镇静剂，让幻德焦灼的内心瞬间平静了下来，然后他听到葛城的声音在耳畔响起。

“我想我们还是会相遇的吧。”

葛城巧这样笑道。

那是幻德所熟悉的坚定而毫不迷惘的微笑，是他对于葛城一切信心的源起。

也是……此刻的光。

“冰室先生一定仍会选择跟随父亲的脚步从政，我也仍然会想要成为科学家，科学的未来和这个国家的未来是一致的，信奉着这样的正义的我们，还是会在某一日相遇，然后为着共同的理想走到一起，在那个世界，也许不需要堕入地狱，也可以创造出想要的未来。我是这样相信的。”

语毕葛城收敛了笑容，微微颔首，为在这样无意义的谈话上浪费时间表示歉意。

幻德并不觉得这有什么可道歉的，不如说能够看到这样的葛城令他有种意外之喜，葛城在极端冷静的理性人设之外闪烁出的色彩总是让他不由自主的沉迷。更重要的是葛城的这番话给了他极大的慰藉，甚至让他有一瞬想要去探究葛城最初带给他的悸动感是否还有着另一重的含义。可是葛城接下来的话却让他有那么一瞬陷入迷惘。

“冰室先生大概想不到吧，我也是会做梦的。”

最后的这句絮语仿佛梦呓，以至于在那之后，冰室幻德无数次回想起这个午后的交谈时都无法确定葛城巧是不是说了这样一句话，语气里那一点点的自嘲和错觉般的悲伤让幻德很久之后才第一次意识到了一个事实——他也许对于葛城巧一无所知，那个人的炙热和那个人的凉薄之下，从来都掩盖着某些真意。

那一天的谈话最终以葛城巧向幻德请示明日的半天事假告终，据说是石动惣一为他物色了助手人选，葛城准备邀请他们去家里详谈。

幻德自然是应允的，他对于葛城的所有要求都从来不会拒绝。

葛城转身重新坐回电脑前，但难得的没有即刻埋首于数据演算之中，他只是沉默地地坐着，任由屏幕上的各类公式飞速闪过，渐渐在眼中模糊一片。然后他像是忽然想起什么似的转过头：

“谢谢冰室先生愿意听我说这些，我还有想和冰室先生相谈的东西……明天之后如果还有机会的话。”

“啊啊。”幻德笑着应允，他这才想到，关于葛城那个平行世界的提问，他还并没有给出自己的回答。

如果存在平行世界，如果仍然有既定的相遇，那么他倒是想去尝试开拓一种新的关系，不，说不定并不需要依赖平行世界这个前提。

他决定在下一次的谈话中，向葛城发出一个邀请，那也许是比地狱同行的邀约更加大胆的尝试。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是发表在lof时因为评论的姑娘说中了我的内心想法而回复给她的一段话，也是我对于这篇文的中心思想。一并放在这里。  
> 这就是巧决意赴死前第一次也是最后一次试图袒露内心，是一个一贯理性的人选择的最感性的表述方式←巧那句我也是会做梦的就是试图去表现这个。以及那时的幻德虽然并未能理解巧的真意，但是说着自己会做梦的巧无疑是又一次打动了幻德。此前幻德对于巧的倾慕是源于他的才华和理性以及那种微妙的与人世的疏离感，大概就像官方所说是对于“缪斯”的渴慕，也就是“广义的喜欢”的源起，而当巧难得地流露出感性的一面，他在幻德眼中就染上了“人间气息”，不再是高高在上可望而不及，而是让幻德产生了想要碰触的欲望和另一种更为狭隘的恋爱意味的“喜欢”，虽然写这篇文的时候并未能找到合适的方式表述这些，这番赘述就当是在打补丁


End file.
